Gangplank
|-|Gangplank= |-|Captain Gangplank= |-|Dreadnova Gangplank= Summary As unpredictable as he is brutal, the self-appointed reaver king known as Gangplank rules Bilgewater through a mix of fear, violence, and cunning. Where he goes, death and ruin follow, and such is his infamy and reputation that the merest sight of his black sails on the horizon causes panic among even the hardiest crew. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least Low 7-C, 5-A with his spaceship Name: Gangplank, The Saltwater Scourge Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely at least in his 40s) Classification: Pirate, Captain of the Leviathan, Former captain of The Dead Pool, Former "King" of Bilgewater Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman, marksman, and explosives user), Limited Fire Manipulation (Via Trial By Fire), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Trial By Fire and Raise Morale), Self-Healing (Via Remove Scurvy), Limited Power Nullification (Via Remove Scurvy, grants the effects of Cleanse, nullifying all forms of crowd control including Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, and Sleep Manipulation), Explosion Manipulation (Via Powder Keg), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Powder Keg and Cannon Barrage), Clairvoyance (Via Cannon Barrage) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen, and similarly powerful champions), Trial by Fire and Death's Daughter ignores conventional durability, as does Powder Keg to an extent | At least Small Town level+ (Comparable to his base form), Trial by Fire and Death's Daughter ignores conventional durability, as does Powder Keg to an extent, Large Planet level with his spaceship (Capable of obliterating planets, A single cannonball from his ship yields this much energy) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Able to fight at speeds comparable to Graves, Twisted Fate, and Miss Fortune, Outmatched Noxian soldiers and members of the Order of Shadow) | Subsonic reactions and combat speed, Sub-Relativistic+ Attack Speed (Cannonballs are fired this fast) and Massively FTL+ Travel Speed (Capable of intergalactic travel) with his spaceship Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Town Class | At least Small Town Class, Large Planet Class with his spaceship Durability: Small Town level+ | At least Small Town level+, Large Planet level with his spaceship Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with pistol, Hundreds of kilometers with cannon barrage | Extended melee range with sword, Dozens of meters with pistol, Planetary with cannon barrage Standard Equipment: Bilgewater Cutlass, Pistol, Dead Man's Plate, His ship the Leviathan Intelligence: Fairly high (A highly skilled strategist, climbed his way to his former position of power over the course of his life through a combination of brute force and tactical prowess, has managed to escape capture and death numerous times over the course of his life) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Trial by Fire:' Gangplank periodically empowers his next basic attack to burn the target, dealing bonus true damage. If Gangplank successfully hits a target with Trial by Fire, he gains bonus movement speed. Destroying a Powder Keg instantly applies Trial By Fire to Gangplanks sword and grants its Movement speed icon bonus movement speed. *'Parrrley:' Gangplank shoots the target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. *'Remove Scurvy:' Gangplank scarfs down a large quantity of citrus fruit, removing all crowd control affecting him and healing himself. *'Powder Keg:' Gangplank places a Powder Keg at the target location, which connects to other nearby Powder Kegs with overlapping explosion radii. Gangplank and his enemies can attack the Powder Keg with basic attacks, and Gangplank may also shoot the barrel with Parrrley. If Gangplank destroys the barrel, it explodes, triggering a chain reaction that explodes nearby connected kegs. If destroyed by an enemy, the keg is safely dismantled. An exploding keg deals the attack's damage to all nearby enemies, plus bonus physical damage against champions, ignoring 40% of their armor, as well as slowing them. Enemies can only be damaged once per chain. *'Cannon Barrage:' Gangplank signals his ship off-shore to fire upon the target area, calling down 12 waves of cannonballs in clusters of 3, and revealing it for the duration. Each wave deals magic damage to all enemies within the area and slows them. **'Death's Daughter:' An initial, large cannonball lands in the center of the barrage, dealing a cluster's worth of true damage to all enemies it hits and slowing them. **'Raise Morale:' Allies within the area gain bonus movement speed, persisting for 2 seconds after leaving it. Gangplank can also benefit from this effect. **'Fire At Will:' Cannon Barrage fires 6 additional waves over its duration. Key: Base | Dreadnova Others Notable Victories: Sanji (Pre-Timeskip) (One Piece) Sanji's (Pre-Timeskip) Profile (Both Low 7-C keys.Speed equal.Battle is on GP's ship) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Captains Category:Sadists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Gun Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5